


This is just to say

by StockingStuffer, StrawberryScribbles (StrawberrySmog)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Belly Kink, Ciphord, Demonic Possession, Fanart, Gen, Stuffed to the brim and so fucking smug about it, Stuffing, but also it's kink shit, t rated because it's literally just a guy sitting in a kitchen, tfw the demon you share your body with gets curious about human food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StockingStuffer/pseuds/StockingStuffer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmog/pseuds/StrawberryScribbles
Summary: I have eatenall of the foodthat was inthe fridgeand whichyou were probablywantingto eat for breakfastor somethinglike thathahaloser
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/gifts).



> Hope you like it! If you're not familiar with the show and are wondering if I gave the guy on the chair too many fingers by accident, I didn't! He has six in canon.
> 
> The second chapter is just a detail shot because he ended up a bit small in the final composition.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
